bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bael
He rules a rather large plane of Hell, and his destructive Reiatsu makes him incapable of entering the realm of the living without a natural disaster resulting. He explains that every devastating Hurricane that has ever rampaged the planet is the result of his presence on Earth. While as malicious and malevolent as villains go, Bael does things purely for his own entertainment. He sees little reason in destroying or conquering the other realms, as that would just make them his own and, thus, nothing could oppose him or prove to be entertaining again. Appearance He has short black hair with long bangs and white strips cut in halves on each bang. He has red eyes with white slits and a black iris at the center. On his forehead lies a third red eye with no iris or slit. He wears white garbs on his neck (which used to cover his head) and red robes/suits. Underneath the robes/suits, he always wears a mummy-like assortment of tape. He claims to be fastest when only wearing the tape, as he is able to move freely in it without the heavy robes or tight suits in his way. He is able to grow similar red eyes as the one on his forehead all over his body. Bael can shapeshift into whatever physical form he desires, as well as change his shape, size, and weight at any time he wishes. Personality Bael is described by Sadow-sama as the biggest bad there is in his works. Sadow is the Big Bad in that he is merely the main Antagonist most of the time, with some redeeming qualities that make him not so evil and more sympathetic. The Gentleman, on the other hand, is completely absent of things such as morality and fairness, and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. Bael is far worse than either. Not only does he see others as inferior, he takes the time to ridicule and humiliate them before ultimately crushing them and their hopes and dreams under his heel. He has no understanding of sympathy, mercy, love, or any positive trait one can offer. When he does exhibit these traits, it is merely on a whim or to trick his victims into believing they have hope, when he really plans on putting them through more suffering. He behaves in two different ways, depending on his surroundings. If he is in his own territory, Oblivion, he will act very high-and-mighty, looking down on everyone and acting as if he were God. If anyone stands up to them, he will allow them the courtesy to spout out as much as they want before ultimately sending them on a rollercoaster-ride of pain. When in another realm, however, he usually shows a manic grin and inspires fear with little effort into everyone present, be it transforming into a sea of shadow with glowing red eyes starting at them in horror, disgust, and hatred or if he's brutally torturing someone then repeatedly bringing them back to life to suffer more. One thing Bael loves is a challenge as he is never really put through anything difficult. If anyone manages to land a blow against Bael, he will feature a prominent grin and allow those people to break through his defenses more easily to land more hits on him. Still, if they get too carried away and his weaker spells aren't working against them, he may feel an itching tingle of irritation but nothing that'll really upset him. This ties into his love of Will, the driving force of life. He believes that if a person tries their hardest to survive or win, even when the circumstances are beyond hopeless, they have their right to serve Bael in his hallowed host. Bael isn't afraid to show off his immense power. When Troy and Sadow managed to goad him into a fist fight, Bael repelled both of their efforts with ease while, at the same time, displaying awesome physical strength and speed as well as durability and pain resistance. He enjoys the sight of people cowering before his terrifying abilities, and muses that if he desired, the world would come to know his name as a sign of atrocity. Despite his cruel and callous personality, Bael does show insight to how omniscient he really is when persistently questioned by Sadow of how one could be so bent on causing pain and suffering. He explains that he adopted this lifestyle and way of thinking through years of observing how "mortals work". He explains: "People need suffering. It's like an addiction. They want something to blame for their misfortunes- Hell, they want misfortunes altogether because without it, things would be more than bland. You're one to talk of why I do what I do. Look at yourself. You've killed people simply because you had nothing better to do. Look at me. What have I got to do? Would helping people really change anything? Let's face it. Evil is there to make things interesting. Besides, the world is cruel. Why should I be any different?" He further notes how he sampled every religion and philosophy available and the truth he had resulted in kept popping up. He sees what he does as necessary. Bael shows nothing but contempt for disrespect towards his person, and can prove on multiple occasions to be quick to anger when spoken of as a lesser. He also seems to know nothing of insubordination, showing clear surprise and disbelief when the second generation Wrath defied him and went so far as to cut his avatar in half. His surprise quickly turned to rage when the Cardinal spat in his face, vowing that he'd remind Wrath of pain. The Devil King is quite fond of wars and conflicts, holding constant Gladiatorial Tournaments in his realm. During the war between the Death's Head Legion and the Soul Society, Bael viewed every battle in sadistic delight, even keeping some of the combatants alive long before their bodies should have died in order to prolong the conflict. History Long ago, when mortals were in the youth of their existance, their fear and suffering over their worldly troubles culiminated. It was this way everywhere, in every realm. Mortals were afraid and angry, and these negative emotions fed a violent, turbulent storm of Will in the cosmos. This hurricane finally spawned a living consciousness, an entity that took on the alias of "Bael". This concept of evil known as Bael went quick to work, studying mortals (particularly the young Shinigami and humans), and concluded in his findings that mortal beings are always with suffering. Thus, Bael should embody their suffering in the best way he could. Within the fires of the turbulent realm of Hell, Bael took claim over the chaotic and fiery realm of Oblivion, modeling it as he saw fit. In time, he'd grow distasteful with how small his world was and conquered it's neighbor, Gehenna, thus expanding it's territories and allowing for more souls to enter. For eons, Bael has tormented mortals for his own amusement. He does this out of both admiration and envy of their ability to have goals and objectives set for themselves, whereas he is stuck "at the top of the barrel", condemned to forever seek to lower himself and make himself as "human" as possible in hopes that he can sink further into the barrel and be able to find a goal. Abilities Gargantuan Spiritual Power: Bael's spiritual pressure, alone, has been described as a sea of all that which is horrible and atrocious in the world. It manifests physically as a black liquid with his trademark red eyes swimming about in it. This can be used to flood an area and cause mass-scale destruction since it is fully capable of bending natural state of matter and become gaseous or solid. Bael is capable of further-fueling this near-limitless sea of Reiatsu with blood, syphoning it into the Reiatsu itself or his own physical manifestation. Immense Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Pain Resistance, and Overall Excellent Physical Ability: Bael, being an ancient entity has managed to acumulate a tremendous amount of physical prowess and knowledge regarding anatomy and a vast array of different martial disciplines - the depth of which is effectively worlds apart from most mortals. Even without his awesome power, Bael poses a huge threat with just his physical body alone. He has strength that can send even Troy, who is Sadow-sama's most physically strong and built Shinigami, through buildings. He is capable of blocking and dodging blows from both Troy and Sadow in his Ultimate Form combined with ease. It seems Bael rarely ever resorts to using his own physical capabilities in combat, stating it's been near two millennia since he's last excercised it. His skin is durable enough to withstand even the highest level of Kido and, depending on the situation and circumstances, even Bankai attacks. Even when one is aloud the courtesy of brandishing a gruesome cut onto Bael's body, he shows little to no feeling of it and keeps on fighting regardless, even if he has lost a limb or is suffering organ rupture or bone shattering. When Bael wishes to overwhelm someone with speed, he displays miraculous, eye-opening movements that seem to defy eye coordination, as he seems to blurr out into another spot than he was originally. :Barriers: Bael can summon Red, glowing circular seals that guard the impact of even the most powerful of Kido or Bankai attacks. However, depending on how much energy he puts into it (which, for most people, isn't that much) they can be shattered and broken. These barriers are also capable of being sent forth to slam into people with the force of a brick wall, as well as following Bael as he moves. Shapeshifting: Bael is able to capture the likeness of almost anyone perfectly, imitating their voices and appearances down to detail. But his Shapeshifting abilities are not limited to just people. He can also transform into animals or even change his shape and size as well as into forms of mist or water. When entering an area, he will dramatically fill it as a "sea of black blood, dotted with red, glowing eyes that stare up at others with different expressions such as fear and anger." Bestowment of Abilities: Bael can give anyone Demonic powers of varying affectiveness. He does this to recruit Hell-Hunters; people who have sworn allegiance to Bael for power who hunt down specific targets. He also does a ritual known as the "Embrace of Pain" to induct new Cardinals, which mainly has the new Cardinal recruit placed in a black coffin-like Iron Maiden and tortured for three hours nonstop until they are "enlightened", possessing Demonic traits and new powers. Whether the ritual is actually necessary or if it is merely a trial is unknown. Transmutation/Summoning of Objects, People, etc.: Not only can Bael transmutate anything on sight into whatever comes to mind (this includes pure energy), he is capable of summoning objects or people of his own creation out of thin air. He displays the latter ability well in his fight with Sadow and Troy, where a mere flick of each finger on each hand summoned four throwable blades in each hand that he holds between each finger. *'Zanpakuto Mimicking/Hell-Blade Forging:' Not only can Bael create near-perfect replicas of any Zanpakuto he can imagine with equal, if not more, capability in combat, he can also forge his own Zanpakuto through a metal found only in the planes of Hell known as Satan-Steel, a durable alloy that is rarely ever broken (unless either shattered by a Holy weapon of equal power or if something with power exceeding it's own strikes it, namely a Bankai.) To name an example of a Hell-Blade he has forged, Kyuuketsuki (Sadow's Hell-Blade) was forged with Satan-Steel and the souls of thirty people. Illusions, Hypnotising, and Possession: Bael is capable of casting illusions and projections that can be viewed by many or only a single person. His hypnotizing and possession abilities are extremely potent as he can make an entire city or countries' population follow his whim (though he seems to be unnable to hide it since when someone is possessed or under Bael's influence, their eyes glow bright red.) This goes as far as reanimating the dead or severely wounded and making them able to move despite grievous injuries (in such Zombified forms, he usually has them grow vicious fangs in the place of their original teeth to both make them more fiersome and allow them to better tear enemies apart.) Energy Manipulation: Bael can create energy-based attacks or redirect them with ease, usually in the form of red electricity or blasts of red, Bala-like balls of destructive power. Dark Kido: Demon's equivalent of Kido; Bael is extremely profficient in it's use though rarely uses it himself due to being able to simply redirect another person's Kido. He has displayed it on ocassion to impress and strike terror in the hearts of those who practice Kido in order to emphasize how superior it is. Immunity to Demonic Weapons and Attacks: Bael is able to negate the effect of Hell-Blades or Dark Kido directed at him or his inferiors. He demonstrates this to Sadow when the latter attempts to use their Hell-Blade to syphon the blood from the area to regenerate, only to have it snap in half before he can finish the Shikai incantation. Instantaneous Regeneration: If one manages to wound Bael critically, he often displays (to their horror or frustration) the ability to regenerate instantaneously, sewing the wound up as if it were never there. He doesn't seem to really need the ability so much since his physical form is only a projection or avatar of what he wishes to convey, but he uses it to truly inspire despair and hopelessness into others. Crucifixion: If Bael happens to earn the respect of or becomes fond of one of his enemies, he reserves this way of killing them as a show of admiration. In homage to the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, Bael will label them Martyrs and impale them upon a large cross made of Satan-Steel, which will glow red with their pain. When it's glowing becomes brightest, it will emit a sonic resonation and end in a fantastic explosion that leaves a crater as wide as a Football field. Forms Aside from assuming various appearances thanks to his shapeshifting ability, Bael has assumed some significant appearances for various occasions. God Sin: The form Bael assumes when going to war, it appears as a shadowy, cloaked figure wearing a Priestly adornment of helmet and padding that can resist even the Setsudanki's most expensive, armour-piercing rounds. He is exceedingly tall and his armoured hands are clawed with spike-tipped boots. He has multiple, red, glass-like eye appendages on his helmet as well as a ball made of the same material adorning the top of his helmet and socketed into his chest. Trivia *Bael is the Demonic ruler of Oblivion and creator of the Cardinals. He is arguably one of Sadow-sama's most powerful characters in fanon ever, nearly undefeatable by any means as he is, like the Gentleman, a creature of Will though his is bound to the power of Sin. *'Bael, as stated above, is one of Sadow-sama's most powerful characters. Viewers note that if an RP is made with Bael involved, the author will go by a rule of not killing the other Roleplayer's characters if they engage Bael in combat. Still, such a course of action is ill-advised.' *Bael possibly may be a cannibal, as he states the reason he is keeping Tennen's heart is for dinner. *He is very fluent in Oblivios, the language of Oblivion's Demons. *His associated symbol is an eye with a red iris and no pupil.